random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day in the IRC
A Day in the IRC is a reality TV show based on the lives of users in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki IRC, and a spin-off of All My Moo-Moo's. Basic Plot Each day in the IRC, the users engage in the wackiest adventures. About what, you ask? Well, it changes from day-to-day. But it usually gets solved in end... Cast * SuperFlash101 - The moderator of the IRC, but when he isn't laying down the law, he's just chillin' with the rest of the crew. * bkm - Some quiet guy who gets his connection from France. He hardly ever speaks, but when he does, everyone stops and listens. Recently, he has adopted the username "agent_e." * J. Severe - The dude who cracks jokes and does the darndest things, usually followed by someone telling him to shut up. * The Regurgitator - Usually referred to as "Gurgy" or recently "StacyFan", this is the dude who usually sides with Flash, and has a fondness for female cartoon characters, noticeably Stacy Hirano. * Team-Doofenshmirtz - Known around Wikia as a heck of a gal, and on the IRC as Gurgy's love interest. They usually greet each other with a glomp. * PoptartPlus - Known for her many artworks on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, if she isn't having her own fun or unintentionally annoying someone, she can be upset at someone or an event that occurred that day, or chatting with Ratluck1. * Ratluck1 - Known to some as Ratluck, Ratteh, or Rodent. Once a quiet and insecure guy, he is now quite self-deprecant and spends time with his love interest, PoptartPlus. * Fossy - A user with rollback rights on the P&F wiki, when she's around, she spreads joy. Users are forced not to post anything "NOT FOSSY SAFE" due to her siblings who will tattle on her if they see anything the least bit inappropriate. * MayaSerena - She acts as a motherly figure, she usually is greeted by Poptart with a big ol' glomp, and is a supporter of Pop and Rat's relationship. * Tpffan - The latest person to join the crew, Tpffan is greatly annoyed by Mary Sues. Greatly, I say! * AgentGoldfish - A-GENT G! The other moderator alongside Flash, you can see him often see him in his psudonym "Goldy the Platypus." * Planty - Yes, the potted plant. He posts numerous links to whathaveyas, and recite lines from shows and movies. * Moo-Moo of Doom - The star of her own program, also appears in this show as well. She's a sarcastic member, has a YouTube account, can be a jerk sometimes, but normally quite funny. She also has a knack for slapping members with various kinds of sea life. * Agent P - He lives among you on this very wiki... :O * CCsandCream - He likes to be on the IRC everyday since he discovered it. He has deep interest in Disney, the styles of art, random-ness, and Nintendo, especially new consoles and Zelda, and symbols like ▼. He really hates being ignored at which tends to happen sometimes on the IRC. * JeremyCreek - A well-known editor on the Fairly Odd Parents Wiki and Phineas and Ferb Wiki, he is a proud supporter of TimmyXTootie (though this eventually caused him to get banned from the P&F channel), and provides artwork for each issue of the P&F Wiki's community newsletter. Secondary * The Fraggable 74 - His name reminds you of "Fraggle Rock", does it not? He now goes under the pseudonym "NiMa74." * PI4EVAH - Also known as Phinello, TimmyTurner, and so forth. * ChanServ - Not really an actual person, just a channel-operator-bot-type-thing, but all the moderators get their op powers from it. * Goth - Not really on a lot, but just visits for the heck of it. * TDR97 - From the Fanon wiki, he was banned from the chat because of a, uh, miscommunication error between him and Flash, so to speak. He took his complaints to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki IRC, and was banned there too. * EJKorvette - Previously a well-known member, several antics of him gained backlash from users, which eventually led to his ban. His later return caused Flash to put restrictions on entering the IRC channel. * Yaya - Has a name similar to Maya, though not sued yet. * Tacowiz / Oceanman - Once a welcomed user of the IRC, Taco's spam let him to get banned, then unbanned, and banned again. He is now a sworn enemy of the channel, and has scored a victory by having the channel's TV Tropes page taken down. * Alternate Phineas - Rarely goes on the IRC, likes to use the Wiki Chat more. * SomeoneD - A longtime friend of the ops. He checks in sometimes, and has recently set up a Candroid bot on the chat. Episodes June 26 Episode: A Day without TD The day prior, Team Doofenshmirtz had come on to announce that she would be leaving for another week after... well, she had been gone for a week. She spent hours chatting on the IRC, all tried to get Gurgy's attention, but even though he was logged on he hadn't responded. Eventually, TD had to leave, never once speaking a word to her loved one. The next day, Gurgy was lamenting about how he had missed TD. He was not in the mood for anything, refused to talk about it, preferred to just sit and sulk, and try to wipe away his depression. However, TD must have heard the cries of Gurgy, as minutes later, she entered the chat to a surprised Gurgy! The two embraced with a super-mega-glomp, and hugged and cried for several minutes. The other members of the IRC just wiped their eyes. This was true love. June 28 Episode - Part I: A Day with Continuous Eating J. Severe and PoptartPlus are in another one of their violent battles. J. stabs at Pop, who eats his stabbing utensil. J. then takes out Pop's heart, which she eats. Pop is arrested for being a cannibal, but eats the handcuffs on her arms. J. knocks her out cold and drives her to an asylum, which she eats. J. then puts her in an asylum full of lead, but she eats through the ground back to the place where she once was. J., in frustration, types a lot of exclamation marks, which Pop eats as well. J. types emoticons, which are devoured by Poptart too. Noticing how fat that Pop has gotten by eating so much stuff, J. pokes Pop with a stick, blowing her up. Pop eats what's left of her and somehow reforms to her regular self, and eats the stick J. poked her with. J. feeds Pop to a dragon, but she eats her way out of the dragon and proceeds to eat the dragon itself. J. points out that Pop is just mangled meat after she was eaten by the dragon, but she eats herself and comes back to her old self. In a turn of events, Pop actually becomes her literal old self - an old woman. J. touches her and she dissolves to dust. He then tosses her remains into a trash can, and the remains are taken to an incinerator and burned out of existence. J. does a victory dance. Poptart then eats the concept of time and mortality and returns to her regular self. J. headdesks and headwalls, subsequently followed by Pop eating J.'s desk and wall. J. head-everything-in-the-universe-s, which prompts Pop to just eat J. whole. J. then eats his way out of Pop's stomach like she did to the dragon, and notes she is "tangy" and "tastes like chicken." Pop's stomach reforms. J. rips out Pop's teeth and throws them out of the universe, having them wiped from all creation, and as a result, Pop cannot eat. THE END~! As the credits roll, Pop proceeds to drink the universe. Afterward, she grows sharp incisors and then eats the end credits. J. lets out more emoticons, which PoptartPlus gladly devours. J. shows Pop the movie "Food Inc.", hoping to lower her appetite, but she eats the DVD. J. notes that it is not a DVD, but a Blu-ray Disc, which is scratch resistant and therefore can't be eaten. Pop swallows it then. J. takes the disc out of her mouth and plays it, and it works flawlessly. Pop eats the TV. J. brings out a TV with guns and rockets attached to it. Pop eats those and blows up. A funeral is held for the fallen lady, but she eats her shreds and comes to life again. J. gives up. Afterward, Moo-Moo of Doom complains that the Phineas and Ferb Wiki has been littered with spoilers due to the junior novel of the movie being released that day. Pop offers to eat the spoilers, and does so. June 28 Episode - Part II: A Day with a Taco Wizard After PoptartPlus ate an extreme amount of stuff that morning, not much happened after. Well, besides the fact that J. noted that Transformers: Dark of the Moon had a higher score than Cars 2 on Rotten Tomatoes. Gurgy noted that the only good part about the Transformers films was Megan Fox, while J. noted that those films stunk because she was in it, and that since she wasn't in the third one, it was better by default. Then it turned into a discussion about why people shouldn't go to movies to see hot actors, citing that girls only go to see Twilight for shirtless Taylor Lautner. As the conversation soon turned into a disgusting one, MooMoo requested a subject change to Harry Potter. J. noted that the series' 8th movie that comes out next month was 130 minutes, was too short, as the other movies were longer. Others noted that it was still long, and then it turned into a convo about long books, and so forth. More action didn't happen until that night, around late 8, early 9-ish EST wise. A user by the name of Oceanman came on, and Gurgy gave a rendition of "Ocean Man", the ending theme to the SpongeBob movie. Many questioned who this Oceanman was, and he revealed himself to be none other than Tacowiz~! See, a day or two beforehand, Tacowiz has come onto the IRC channel. He spammed, typing "ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" so many times that if one were to copy it and post it onto Microsoft Word, it would take up 70 pages. So, since such doings were against the rules, Goldy banned Tacowiz. But apparently he only banned the name, not the IP. And now Tacowiz had returned under Oceanman, and begged to be given another chance. However, this was unheard of, as no one had been unbanned before, and there was talk of whether or not that should happen now. But Goldy stood by his word and didn't fall in. Now, Oceanman, extremely desperate, did something no one should ever do. He did something that just every parent, teacher, or persons 18 or older have yelled at you and advised you NOT to do on the internet. As part of a trust exercise, he gave away his full name, his address, his phone number, as well as his father's name, right there in the vicinity of a packed chat room. Everyone was dumbfounded. How could one be so foolish as to do that, they wondered. Oceanman told them that he was sincerely sorry, and would've continued if'n it weren't for him receiving a call from Texas at that same time. Someone had prank called his house since he had given away his phone number! And Tacowiz's Dad has answered the phone. When confronted by his pappy, Oceanman confessed that he had given away all his personal info online as part of a trust exercise. It'd be an understatement to say that his father was extremely ticked off. Oceanman went silent for a while and then left the chat. Members started contemplating what had happened to him—whether he had gotten a mere whupping by his dad, or whether he was killed. O_o However, Oceanman returned minutes after, proving that nothing major had happened to him after all. He said that he got in much trouble, and he realized that it was stupid for him to give out that info. Afterward, he was presented with an "Ah-Durr" patch. Oceanman told that he had a horrible outside life, as most of the kids his age were jerks, and the only place that he could be was the IRC. After some time passed, Goldy decided that they had been through a lot. and therefore, did quite the historic thing. He UNbanned Tacowiz! Gurgy was outraged. But what Tacowiz had done was not all in vain perhaps, and it seemed that they would all live happily ever after... ... for now. ( Twilight Zone theme plays ) June 29 Episode: A Day with Moo-Moo® Brand Slaps and Some Popluck One of the things you should know about Moo-Moo before you go chat with her is that she can be a very violent person. As a matter of fact, one of the staples about Moo-Moo is that she often smacks people, or, as an alternative, slaps them. But it's no ordinary slap of which she does, as with one's palm. No, what she does, is she grabs a sea creature and brutally beats you with it. Yes. A sea creature. What kind of sea creature, you ask? Well, anything stemming from a small fish to am octopus or whatever. Quite diverse. Well, on this day, the IRC-ians (or at least, Planty) decided to get revenge by slapping Moo-Moo in an interesting turn of events. So he slapped her. However, Moo-Moo had a trigger set, which, meant that whenever someone typed a message with "MooMooofDoom" in it, a message would automatically be sent, saying "*MooMooofDoom slaps name here around a bit with a some kind of fish here." And so, Planty was slapped. Not wanting to back down, he slapped her back. Automatically, Planty was slapped back by Moo-Moo. And so, this went on and on, until some more users joined in. Eventually, this got out of hand, so Goldy came out of the darkness with his magical op powuhs~! He threatened that anyone who would slap Moo-Moo again would get deh boot, which meant they would be kicked out of the chat! After that, the IRC went eerily quiet... Nothing major happened until that night. Ratluck was complaining about something related to wrestling, as he was a wrestler of sorts. What, you didn't know? Well, you learn something new everyday. Eventually, this question was tossed around "Why did Rat even DO wrestling in the first place?" And I don't mean do wrestling as in do wrestling, I mean do wrestling as in become involved in the sport of wrestling, if you can even call that a sport. So Ratluck decided to hold a contest to see who could guess why he did wrestling. And I don't mean he did wrestling as in he did wrestling, but... n-never mind. So many answers came from: "Because you were a fan of wrestling when you were a kid. Because you wanted to kick some butt. Because you were thought of as a wimp your whole life and you wanted to make something of yourself. Because the ladies like it (OMG HE'S CHEATING ON POP!). Because you ran away from home and you joined the wrestle crew", and so on and so forth. However, much time passed, and no one could guess why Rat did wrestling. He had promised that if someone could guess correctly, he would stop talking about Popluck (the romantic relationship between Poptart and Ratluck, also known as Rattart). Seeing as J. hated Popluck, he gave the most answers, and even resorted to his "sources" (Yes, that's right, he knows people) for info but to no avail. J. gave his final answer, which was "Because." That too was false. Rat gave the true and somewhat simple answer: "I do it for the fans." 'Twas true, no one had guessed that, which makes you question the intelligence of the group. Angered, JS subsequently exited the chat and came back some minutes later, emotionally broken. He complained about how he had been so stupid, and began doubting that he could ever obliterate Popluck once and for all. Then Pop came onto the channel and Rat explained to her what had occurred. Afterward, JS and Pop got into a heated debate. JS had despised Popluck because, well, Pop and Rat liked to pick on him so to speak and if they were together, they could pick on him that much more. Rat and Pop were convinced that this was true love that they had, even though this hardly made sense to the others. However, JS turned the convo around, and made witty remarks and so forth. Rat and Pop tried to combat him. It was two against one. Who would win? Would JS prevail and get Poptart wiped off the face of the IRC? Or would the pair of pastry and rodents come out on top and beat their foe once and for all? TO BE CONTINUED! Nah, I'm just messin' with ya, no need for it to be continued. However, I still won't tell you the outcome, because I'm rude like that. ^_^ June 30 Episode: A Day with Some 72 Year-Olds July 1 Episode: A Day with a Taco Wizard 2: Tacowiz Strikes Back! July 2 Episode: A Day with Some False Links and Occasional TDR Complaining July 4 Episode: A Day with Some Babies That are Fireworks Another day in the IRC, but this was no ordinary day, this was a day for celebration. Why, you ask? Because it was the 4th of July, Independence Day, the day a few hundred years ago when a huge army of thousands of tough and manly British soldiers were pwned by a small group of blue-uniformed ragtags. So the members of the IRC changed their nicks in reference, as they usually do on a member's birthday, a holiday, or some big event. Name changes include: GurgyJefferson (Gurgy), MayaHancock (Maya), Pl4nty (does this need explaining?), Timmys4thofJuly (PI4EVAH), Fourth-of-JS (JSevere), FossyOfJuly (Fossy), PatriotPlus (PoptartPlus), UncleRat (Ratluck), Tpfthe4th (Tpffan), and so on and so forth. Once in the day, JS brought up the question of how the story of the American Revolution is taught in Britain. After all, the Britains were the ones who didn't want the Americans to have their freedom, taxed 'em for no good reason, and in the end, got defeated even though they had more soldiers and weapons. This led to a discussion, and even bkm joined in. Then he and another user named Yaya started talking about history and whatnot, and even though this seemed like good ol' fashioned intelligence sharing to the two, the rest were amazed that bkm was talking so much. :O Later on in the day. as Goldy had to go somewhere, he renamed himself "Godly|NotNotGone", which meant that he was gone. PI4 noted that Goldy was indeed NOT godly, to which then Goldy opped himself and showed that he was. This meant that anyone who was an op was godly. He also added that Flash, Topher208, and RRabbit42 (who are admins on the P&F Wiki), were gods as well. Planty was a temporary god, until he was stripped of his position. JS invited Goldy to come to the Fairly OddParents Roleplay channel, though he had a plan he wasn't letting anyone else out on. See, JS had created that channel, and so was the op of it. So when Goldy came on, JS kicked him out, and chuckled that he kicked a god. Goldy then invited him the Phineas and Ferb Roleplay Talk channel, and JS fell for the trap, being kicked out of there by the opped Goldy. It then turned into a fight between gods as they invited each other to channels and kicked each other's butts out. When Fossy came on afterward, he linked to a picture from an episode of P&F titled "The Magnificent Few." A sign in the pic said "Entries for LGG Throwing Contest this way -->", which Fossy stated as an easter egg. JS researched "LGG" on Wikipedia, and saw that one of the things LGG stood for was Lady GaGa, and suggested that this was indeed a contest where they threw Lady GaGa. Fossy also linked to a School House Rock vid on YouTube containing the song "Fireworks" (no, not the one in which the title of this episode comes from, the song which tells of the Preamble and so forth). It was then revealed that many users were indeed fans of SHR, and Planty even owned all the shorts on home media. JS also noted that Webchat said that he gets his connection from Corvallis, Oregon, which didn't make since he wasn't FROM Oregon. Planty also added that his connection was supposedly from Budapest. Turns out that Budapest is actually a country in Hungary, but JS thought it was some sort of spray buddhists use to keep away bugs, and even acted out how he thought a Billy Mays-style infomercial for it would go. As well, JS posted a pic of Casey Anthony's mugshot, telling of how ugly she looked. (If you don't know who Casey Anthony is, you need to watch the news more.) A user named EJKorvette noted it was a shame that Casey had to go to jail, because she was hot. JS was disgusted that EJ thought a convicted felon was hot, and even went out of his way to find visually unappealing pics of her on Google and link to them, making fun of how "hot she is." EJ told JS to look at his driver's license to see if THAT pic was good-looking, to which JS replied that he did not drive, but rather still used horses, and EJ told him to look at his horse license then. Rat came on and didn't know who Casey Anthony was. JS said he would've smacked him if Pop wasn't right there. Rat said that he was truly a strange guy, to which JS replied he was because he liked Pop, but others asked why. Rat stated that he didn't like to be at a party with naked hot people, alcoholic drinks such as vodka and beer, and cigarettes. Rat went on to say that his Mom threw said party that day, and it was why he was gone for half the day, because he had to be there, and went on to lament that he was hit on by various girls, much to his discomfort. Some joked that they would like to meet Rat's mom. Pop was angry about this, and asked if they could be mature about the bad things that had happened to the rodent. Pop's quite protective of Rat. She's like a cross love interest/mother (which is quite disturbing as you can't date your own mother). Others told that they thought he was joking, but when they found he wasn't, they still added that they would like to be at a good party, which Pop was still angered at, as she thought they were pervs or whatever. This whole situation reminded JS of a dance his school once had, a.k.a. the worst day of his life. He stated that if what Rat went through was at least half as bad as that, he was sorry for joking. But, still raged, Pop didn't pay him a lick or sense and started yelling at him. Soon, a whole brawl broke out among the two. The IRC channel went down in flames! After the war had skewed to a halt, everyone was ticked off, and Alternate Phineas even came on, and was confused, and subsequently left. However, all ended up being patched up in the end, and everyone celebrated the birthday of the United States in peace. That is, all except those who didn't live in America, but no one cares about them. July 14 Episode: A Day with a Gurgry-tuous Birthday In the Season One revival, we return for the birthday of The Regurgitator / StacyFan! However, he was not in the IRC for the first half of the day, much to the chagrin of JSevere, Fossy, Goldy, PI4EVAH, and Team-Doof. Three people bothered to change their nicks, JS to JStacyFan, Goldy to AgentGurgyFigs (since Gurgy likes figs), and PI4 to HBSF. It was also the birthday of Scubadave, a user on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, who was banned from the IRC because Flash randomly felt like banning him, and Bastille Day, but that's not really a major priority right now, so let's push that to the side. Goldy brought up the subject of a fan-fiction on Fanfiction.net entitled "Moses and Hitler: The Epic Battle." However, this fic was typed with HORRID, DISGUSTING grammar and spelling, and made absolutely no sense. Here's an excerpt: "moses was thinks taht hitler deaded and god explanned to him in vison wat hased happned that hitler vas from future and heat jeaws aso he goed to the montain to get the ten commands and sayed to god that "god i is her". BUT THEN HE SEED A GUY IN MECHA SUITE AND IT WAS HITLER!1 "MOSES YOU WILLT NOTE GET 10 COMANDS I STOPES YOU!" hitler raves in mad to his very enemy who tyred to get gods good commands to his peple and mosses sayeds beck to at the hitler that "NO I STOPPES YOU YOU EVEL GUY! you thoughted i was deaded but satan saved me in space there so you and your god will DIES HAHAHAHAHA!" hitler say and started to throw rockys to moses but moses karate kiked thems back too but then satan shotted an astroid that dropped to moses head but moses vas okay becaus god make a forcefield around and top of him so moses stared to fire hitler with his gun collection while god and satan started to boxing also" It was very offensive to some, and it even had Moses and Batman making out at the end. But Goldy said that this fic was his favorite, which stumped many. Even TD was disgusted at this useless work of literature. In the same vein, there was a fic by the same author entitled "Superman and Stalin: A Love Story", but I won't go into detail with that because we're pushing the rules of the Random-Ness Wiki with this junk anyway... :/ Following this came discussions of "Cutie Marks" (which are from the Hub show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. You may have heard it, it's all the rave over the internet, thanks to 4chan.net. CURSE YOU, 4CHAN~!). Poptart wondered what her cutie mark would be. JS replied the outline of a rodent (after all, she DID like Rat). The same occurred with Goldy, whose cutie mark was suggested to be a cracker. (Since his name was AgentGoldfish, after the eponymous Goldfish crackers, why, his avatar was even a goldfish with a fedora!) Tpffan linked to a picture by Fanon user DisneyDude94, which was a picture made by user JeremyCreek slapped onto a screencap of The Lion King. Seeing as DD94 was on the Fanon Wiki chat, this was brought up, and he started bawling out in the middle of it. And it ended with him giving PI4EVAH (who was on this chat as well) a hug for some reason. Afterward, in the jumble of Fanon Wiki, user Raging Blast said that he did not like Candace because she was a stereotypical girl, and this was brought over to the IRC by JS, which caused a debate among users regarding how cute Candace, Stacy, and Vanessa were, and a talk of woman in the Phineas and Ferb universe as a whole. After subsequent talks of video games, breakfast, and Futurama, TD came on once more trying to find Gurgy. Gurgy revealed himself, to which TD presented a blog right here on our very own Random-Ness wishing him a happy 16th birthday. It was a very joyous occasion. Afterward, Stacy Hirano (Gurgy's other love interest), however, since her name was registered, she turned into Guest97599 and had to exit. She came on a minute later as "StacyHirano_" (notice the "_"?) and all was well. She greeted Gurgy with a glomp and gave Goldy some figs. Yaya asked Stacy to stop being Asian, and Stacy replied saying that was racist! (Because it was. "Stop being Asian"? Really?) To show, Stacy went back in time and stopped herself from being Asian, and as a result, she coincidentally ended up being a very ugly girl (much to Gurgy's screeching), and therefore had to go back in time AGAIN to prevent herself from preventing herself from being Asian. After an aspiring speech, Stacy gave Gurgy a big, fat, wet kiss—which, amazingly, he didn't seem to notice, even though he was a big fan of Stacy. Stacy wished Gurgy a happy birthday and left. Even BKM, who rarely spoke, wished Gurgy a happy birthday! Subsequently, users contemplated what the plot of a newly announced P&F episode named "Skiddley Whiffers" would be, with most suggested that P&F created a new kind of drug. MooMoo tried to find a leaked version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows -- Part 2 online, but to no avail. She decided to just see "Over the Hedge", which was showing on Cartoon Network. For the next hour or so, BKM questioned whether JS was really 72 years old, which JS insisted he was. BKM hit him with a bunch of old timey questions that no one would even know, but astonishingly, JS did. Flash came on, and spread his profanity-laden wisdom around, much to annoyance of resident user BunnyBear, who had to constantly remind him that she was only 10 years old. After listing hilarious spammed pages from the P&F wiki, and JS dying 6 times, Yaya said that she disliked the Beatles, causing everyone in the chat to be silent in disgust. Flash, a hardcore fan of the Beatles, was outraged at this, and started ranting. Tpffan told Flash to respect others' opinions, which sent Flash into an even more crazed frenzy. In all the wile, he opped himself, and Yaya told Flash to shut up, which wasn't very smart considering that he was opped. And all the while, BKM still insisted on questioning JS. Afterward, music was being discussed (as it had kinda been starting with the whole Beatles thing), and TimmyTurner (PI4/Phinello) had said that rap was the best kind of music as a joke. JS said he hated rap, which sent Flash into another rant, though not as menacing as his Beatles one, and when JS questioned if Li'l Wayne was a gangster or whatever, Flash went yapping that much more. After some talk of censorship on TV, Flash exited the chat, and talk of the new Harry Potter coming out tomorrow was tossed about. Gurgy said he couldn't get into Harry Potter, which sent JS on a Flash-like rant. MooMoo's pet ferret went lost, and BKM aggravated JS further by saying he did not believe he was 72, and JS gave an aspiring speech, which was ignored in favor of X-Men and Looney Tune talk. Then the gang got into math with simple equations, "9000+1=90001", and Rat started speaking faux French, calling JS "Moisure JS" (which is actually spelled "Monsieur"), which he interpreted as "Moisture JS", and a whole bunch of other stuff that's just a normal day in the IRC. July 15 Episode: A Day with Winnie the Poohs and Deathly Hallows July 20 Episode: A Day with Thomarie Bashing July 22 Episode: A Day with-2 It was another normal day in the Phineas and Ferb IRC channel. Today's subject? Songs from that TV movie everyone on the P&F Wiki is talking about. SUPPOSEDLY it has the main characters going into an alternate dimension or, 2nd Dimension, meeting their 2nd Dimension selves, and battling the 2nd Dimension self of a villain from the dimension they are from who is hardly a villain when you think about it. So... yeah. Who wants pie? Apparently, the Amazon.com page for the MP3 downloadable version of the soundtrack for this so-called film had previews for the 22 songs on said sounded track. So the users checked them out. They were epic to say the least. However, Goldy and Gurgy noted that the version of "Robot Riot" that was previewed on that page was different from the full song uploaded by YouTuber TurenMaster earlier that day. Possibly because the version of RR on the soundtrack was performed by the voice actors of Love Handel (the band that sings the song in the movie), while the demo version uploaded by TurenMaster was song by Danny Jacob and Danny Povenmire. Eh, whatever it was, the song still rocked nevertheless. Mostly because of its violent lyrics. "I'm gonna rip you up! I'm gonna tear you down! I'm gonna take you to a chop shop downtown!" "I'm-a rip out your motherboard and beat your fatherboard with it!" "I'm-a rip out your CPU and show it to ya still processin'!" Hear that? That's violent stuff. Ghastly. I wonder why Disney allowed that to be in a kids' movie... But the main part of the day didn't start until later. The gang was discussing screencaps from the "Kick It Up a Notch" music video. One was uploaded that showed Alternate Candace, that is, the Candace of the 2nd Dimension, in a slightly suggestive pose. While some (mainly Gurgy) drooled over this, the REAL Alternate Candace came onto the chat. This sparked the idea for the users to change into, uh, 2nd Dimension versions of themselves, acting completely opposite from their known personalities. And that was when the fun began. Everyone changed their nicks to "name here-2", examples being "JSevere-2", "Gurgy-2", "Ratluck2", "Pop|2" and so forth. And thus the madness ensued. Pop and Rat started arguing, brutally insulting each other and saying hurtful things I can't mention on this wiki. JS said that P&F was the worst show ever, that Toy Story 3 sucked, that "The Last Airbender", "Epic Movie", and "Disaster Movie" were masterful works of cinema, and that "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" was childish and womanly (if you don't know the impact MLP:FiM has had on internet society, you need to get online more). Gurgy went as far as saying that Stacy and Team Doofenshmirtz were horrible and ugly (this really hurt him to say, he commented later). Goldy stated that "Moses and Hitler: The Epic Battle" was a great work of literature, whilst CCsandCream kept changing from CCs2D to CCs3D and CCs4D, commenting that all CCs of all Dimensions were the same. JS said that he loved Popluck, gave hugs to Pop and Rat, as well as declared his anxiety to see Pop and Rat make out in public. While arguing with Pop, Rat did something to seal his new-found non-loveyness for the pastry... he KISSED Gurgy! O____O (Keep in mind that the group was just playing with this whole thing, but it is disturbing nonetheless). Everyone was disgusted, especially Gurgy, seeing as he was the one kissed. Pop called off the playing and directed Rat to the box. The rodent slunked to it, followed by the Poptart with a tree trunk for some reason, and they sealed the box. Pop had intended to teach Rat a lesson. A few seconds later, the two came out of the box, and Rat declared that he had learned a lesson, though the exact methods of lesson teaching used by Pop were unknown. However, what was interesting was that Rat wanted Pop to teach him a lesson AGAIN, to which Pop agreed, and they went back into the box with yet another piece of tree. JS investigated this. It turned out that was what thought to be going on was not what was thought! It turns out that Pop and Rat were really... erm, getting it on in the box, rather than reviewing disciplinary measures, much to the group's disgust. They emerged from the box minutes later, panting and sweating, and sleepy. They had no comment. Following this, the offspring of the pastry and rodent, PoptartJr, showed up. After a few insults to the child thrown by JS, and a punch by Rat and PopJr (and a threat by Pop) in return, the child returned to the future! Flash came on later in the day. JS and Rat were in the middle of some regular arguing, and RatluckJr (apparently another offspring of sugary treat and vermin) was there to watch. Many punches and smacks were thrown, and this irritated Flash, who was trying to chat with others. He opped himself and threatened them all, and RatJr had to exit, as he was really just another account utilized by Rat (not without JS insulting him one last time before his departure). Flash kept himself opped and continued chatting with JS questioned why he was still opped, and that he should be deopped. Flash deopped JS by mistake, which is weird, because JS was never opped in the first place. JS pointed this out, and Flash corrected it, deopped himself. Goldy had thought that this was done purposely, as if to say: "I'll deop you and see how YOU like it!" Conversations about Avatar: The Last Airbender spin-off, giving butts chocolate milk, Poptart-Yelling-at-JS-Not-to-Insult-Rat-When-He's-Not-Here-and-JS-Giving-a-Witty-Reply-ing, and a TD cameo end the day. July 29 Episode: A Day in Jeremy Creek *WARNING: This episode contains exaggerated tales of a crazed shipper. Some material may not be appropriate for young readers. Viewer discretion is advised. Shipping. It causes much, MUCH trouble. Shipping was lightly touched upon in our Thomarie Bashing episode (did I just break the fourth wall? Hmm, I guess I did.), but it is more important in tonight's episode. Shipping is the act or pairing two characters together. Some people make a huge deal out of it. Others don't mind it that much. Why, a select few hate it with a burning passion. In the Phineas and Ferb fandom, the main group of people who make a big deal out of it are Phinbella shippers. Whenever the least thing romantic happens between Phineas and Isabella (the characters in the aforementioned Phinbella shipping), these shippers go all crazy, nuts, delusional, whatever you call it, missing up the internet with their spamic nonsense: "OMG OMG! LOOK AT DAT! SQUEE!!!11! ARE THEY GONNA KISS?! ARE THEY GONNA DATE?! WHAAA!!!+shift+!????" But there is one other fandom with a crazed person whose mind has been poisoned by the disease called shipping. That fandom is: the Fairly OddParents. (thunder boom crackle) It was just another night in the IRC. The gang was chatting away about what-have-yous. Some members were also in another chat. There, they had conversation with the artist for the Tri-State Gazette, the Phineas and Ferb's Wiki bi-monthly newsletter, JeremyCreek. However, behind the great artistic ability he had, JeremyCreek had a dark secret. He was a crazed shipper. In the Fairly OddParents fandom, there were two girls that the main protagonist Timmy Turner was associated with: the young, bracefaced, stalker Tootie, and the popular, mean gal Trixie Tang. JeremyCreek was an extreme shipper of TimmyXTootie, and hated Trixie so much to the point of saying that she's evil. After seeing some logs listed from the FOP channel on the P&F channel, JSevere decided to go on the FOP channel to see how things were going on. JS told of how his favorite Fairly OddParents TV movie was Wishology. This immediately sent JeremyCreek into unstoppable rage. He hated the three part movie trilogy because of one small scene in Part II - Timmy and Trixie kissing before Timmy is sucked into a black hole of darkness, ending that part. As said before, JeremyCreek despised Trixie with all his heart, because, even though she was a stereotypical rich teenage girl like so many other cartoon characters, he made no mind to them and hated her because... well, I don't know. That's just him for ya. JeremyCreek said that GUTT was MUCH better. In case you don't know what GUTT is, it stands for "Grow Up Timmy Turner." A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner is a TV movie which takes place when Timmy is an adult and still in the 5th grade. He doesn't want to grow up because then he'll lose his fairies. Then, Tootie, who is also grown up, is now all hot and stuff, and Timmy falls in love with her cuz she's smexy. Did I mention the movie is live-action? Well, it is. Oh, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are CGI. Yeah, and Mr. Crocker and this oil tycoon dude want to capture Timmy's fairies and drill an oil well or some crud. JeremyCreek says this is one of his favorite movies ever, though everyone else says that it tanks. He most likely loves it because Timmy and Tootie make out near the end... yeah... So basically, JeremyCreek likes a cheap, live-action adaptation with horrible acting (except on Mr. Crocker's part) over a grand, action-packed, engaging, animated TV movie because of... wait for it... SHIPPING! See what shipping does? Seriously, it's horrible. Anyway, JeremyCreek got into a whole argument with JS. Half of the P&F IRC came over, and told JC to respect other's opinions, but JC wouldn't hear them, as his mind had been corrupted entirely by the evils of shipping. It was obvious that JC could no longer be trusted, so Flash had to ban him from the P&F channel. After JC realized what he had done, and how he had ticked every off, he tried to fight the evils of shipping within him. He tried to regain his humanity. He had to defeat the villain that had consumed his soul. After getting talk from JS, Tpffan, and P&I4EVAH, JeremyCreek apologized for his inhumane actions. He entered the P&F channel under another name (as only his "JeremyCreek" username was blocked) and begged for mercy. But SuperFlash repeated the rules—all bans are permanent. JC begged for one more chance, he pleaded for remorse, with tears streaming down his face. The strong-willed op paid him no mind, and reached within his closets for his mighty, steel, kickin' boots. He put them on and, with one last retort, kicked JeremyCreek out of the room and banned his IP address, prohibiting the young man from ever entering that channel again. Many were happy that JC's reins of nonsense shipping would no longer grace the room again. Confined to the Fairly OddParents channel, JeremyCreek sulked. See what shipping can do to you, readers? It can ruin your life, turn you enter something you don't want to be. It can transform you into a monster, like it did to poor JeremyCreek. So let it be a reminder to you. Never, EVER, EVER ship characters. Thank you for watching today's broadcast. Have a nice day. July 30 Episode: A Day -- Tacowiz's Last Stand August 1 Episode: A Day with a Phinbella Kiss August 2 Episode: A Day with Some Across the 2nd Dimension Merch August 5 Special: A Day with Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Film A theatrical movie, IRC: The Musical is set to be released in 2012. DVD Releases A Day in the IRC: The Tacowiz Trilogy The series' first DVD release, The Tacowiz Trilogy contains the episodes: "A Day with a Taco Wizard", "A Day with a Taco Wizard 2: Tacowiz Strikes Back!" and "A Day -- Tacowiz's Last Stand." All three episodes include character commentary. It also includes the never before seen episode, "The TDR Incident", an episode that chronicles how TDR97 was banned from the chat. External links Category:Random Works!